It's Never Just The End
by KaimelarTheDreamer
Summary: The sequel to Not My Dimension. Evil never rests or quits, so Natsumi is back in a whole new adventure and this time she might just have a partner to stand by her side, but will their romance get in the way?
1. Chapter 1: A Major Crush

**Me: Okay, I know what I said about waiting to finish A New Super Hero before starting this, but I was just dying to give my loyal readers for Not My Dimension a present, so starting the sequel now is my way of thanking them. Unfortunately, I doubt I will being doing any witty banter for any of my stories unless I feel I can do it for every chapter, and this is a story I'm afraid I could not do that. I hope you enjoy this and please review and a piece of advice, if you don't like a story, don't bother to read it! I received some very inappropriate reviews on Not My Dimension simply because someone did not like who the main characters were. I will accept constructive criticism, but not destructive. If you have an idea how this story could be made better, please let me know and I will take everything you have to say and think it carefully through, if you dislike this story because it doesn't have your favorite character or something else, I am asking you politely to not review and to stop reading. If you don't like it, why are you reading it any way? Thank you for those who read this and respect my wishes.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Major Crush

Natsumi P.O.V.

"Ah, isn't he dreamy?" Was all my brain could think of when I saw the boy sitting a few tables away from me in the cafeteria at the mall. I had bumped into him at the party, but never actually found the courage to talk to him. He was barely an inch taller than me and his hair was a beautiful mess of short untamable wheat blond locks. He had royal blue eyes that could pierce through steel and he was very fit and muscular. Call me a stalker, but I knew he worked out. Once I had heard that he worked out at an gym located in the mall, I became a member. He was was nineteen like me, and he had the most lovely of names, Jesse Calico.

I couldn't help but stare at him as my hand tried to put my pizza in my mouth, but it kept on missing my mouth as I stared absent mindlessly at the one human being I didn't have the courage to face. What happens if he doesn't like me? Or what if he only likes me because I saved the two cities from absolute chaos and destruction? What if he thought I was being a creepy stalker? Which in truth I was, but I seriously don't know what else to do.

"Um, Natsumi? Are you okay?" A voice asked, disturbing my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I said, still distracted. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I replied using my wand to wave them away.

"Natsumi, you have to make sure you know all the new rules of driving a duel runner so you can get your license renewed. You need to focus on studying, not cute boys." Yusei commented teasingly. He had brought me to the mall to grab a bite and to get me prepared for the test to get my turbo dueling license. "Go over and talk to him." He pushed me in a friendly teasing way and caused my chair and me to scoot over a few centimeters.

"Nuh uh, Yusei." I said as I desperately grabbed onto the table so as not to pushed any closer to Jesse.

Yusei chuckled, "What's this? The fearless Natsumi Fudo is actually afraid of something?"

"No, well sort of. I'm just afraid he won't like me." I said as I nervously rubbed the back of my neck.

Another chuckle from Yusei. "Well, then it's time to face your fear, because look who's coming over." He said, pointing out Jesse as he he got up and walked towards us.

Jesse Calico P.O.V.

Man, was she pretty. Her long blond hair had an unique way of hugging her tall but slim body. Her eyes were like a beautiful diamond and they asserted just how amazing she was. She was cool, calm and collective, never letting a crack in the ice show, no matter the danger. She was very fit and goes to the same gym as me.

"Why don't you go over to talk to her?" My brain asked me.

"Because she'd never talk to a nobody like me." I replied as I mentally face palmed myself.

"Well, you were at her welcome back party, so that makes you a somebody." I countered.

"I was only there because a friend who had a friend invite them who had a friend that invited them invited me. And besides, her brother sitting right next to her, it would be a little awkward."

"Well, you'd have to talk to him sometime. Just go talk to her you chicken."

"Fine, fine." I grumbled as I ended my mental conversation.

I got up and walked over to her where she and her big brother were sitting. "Hey," I greeted.

"Hi." She replied.

"Hey, I know this is sudden, but would you like to hang out sometime? You know, to get to know each other more. I know all about the hero, but I don't know a lot about the person." I blurted out.

She blinked in surprise at me and I was worried for a second she'd call me a creepy stalker and tell me to get lost, but she did something that surprised me. "Yeah, that sounds like it'd be fun. So, I hear that they're opening a new ride at Kaiba Land. You want to go check it out this Saturday? I've got all expense paid passes." She replied.

"Yeah, sure. Pick you up at seven am?" She nodded her head.

"You'll need my address." She pointed out.

"Oh yeah." I said as I picked up a sheet of paper she had just put her address on. "And don't bother with any meal arrangements, including breakfast. Meals are going to be at least the one thing I'm going to take care of." I told her before I walked away to go home.

Yusei P.O.V.

I grinned at my little sister. "Now was that so hard?" I asked her and I received a hard glare from her, but I could also see a slight blush finding it's way to her cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2: Heroes Equal Criminals

**Me: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.**

**I am having a contest. No, you will not win anything, but I will give you a spoiler if you wish. The contest is to guess who the antagonist (villain) of this story is. They are from the previous story, so look carefully at the clues left behind, it could be anyone. And yes, he or she has a name.**

**Oh yeah, does anyone know where I can watch episodes 111 to 124 in English? I have been trying to watch those episodes for months but the ones I find are only in Japanese.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Heroes Equal Criminals

Mystery Person P.O.V.

I stared at the couple from a distance as they laughed and talk. She had given me so much before. I had the perfect plan on how to use her, and if she hadn't gone with it, I would've abused her. I would've made her bleed, scream, and suffer. Everything would have been okay if she had actually died after our encounter, she nearly had. But noo, she had to be a survivor.

I recently had been released from early prison due to good behavior, but that didn't mean that I'd actually changed. I still wanted my revenge on that little girl. She had made me look like an idiot. I know it was her adopted brother who actually got the police, but she was the one who was loved enough and strong enough to survive until he came with help.

Her golden band glinted in the sunlight. Most people who received marks were still looked down upon, but not her. And not her brother. Everyone knew how they got theirs and so instead they decided to look up to them. She probably still had her scars, hidden under that royal blue jacket of hers. The one on her shoulder from being pierced by shrapnel, the one on her left upper-arm, the claw-like scars across her stomach, the scars on her right leg from the specialized taser, and her most recent one, another one to the stomach from a knife wound. It was said to look like a star. The girl was covered in scars and imperfections, but people still loved her and wanted her. I still wanted her. And I was going to get her. One way or another.

* * *

Natsumi P.O.V.

Jesse was amazing. He was funny, sweet, sensitive, and everything else you would want in a guy. I know this is silly and probably cliche sounding, but I think I'm in love. True love to be exact. "And then my uncle tripped over the log and landed in the lake. It was the only time he caught any kind of fish. They were pretty good, despite the fact they had been in his dirty laundry." Jesse said, finishing his story about the only time his uncle ever caught a fish. I couldn't help but burst out laughing. His uncle had gone camping with them and was heading to the lake to hand wash his dirty laundry, and well, you can see how the story ended. He looked at me with a kind look in his eye and said, "Are you sure you're okay with going on the Silver Dragon again? I mean, this is like the twelfth time we've gone on it. I know it's my favorite ride, but we don't have to go onto it so much if you don't want to."

"Oh, it's fine. This is my favorite ride too." I replied warmly back. We were walking to get back into line for the Silver Dragon, a popular ride in Kaiba Land.

"Great! My favorite part is the upside down loops." He smiled. His teeth looked like thirty-two pearls shining at me.

"My favorite part is an upside down part too, but it's the upside down cork... screws." I squinted into the crowd. I thought I saw something. Something that would've probably meant trouble for me, but the person disappeared into the crowd before I could get a good look.

A warm and comforting hands is placed on my shoulder. "Hey, you okay? Is something wrong?" Jesse asks, a look of concern on his narrow face, he knew of my past, I mean who didn't? So he knew I had enemies who were still alive and would stop at nothing to kill me.

"Yeah,I'm okay. I thought I saw something, but I it's nothing." I reassured Jesse. I tried to sound as more courageous than I felt, but the last time I ran into him, things had not gone well for me, and it was quite possible that the man still held a grudge.

"Are you sure? I can take you home now if you need." It was obvious I wasn't fooling him.

"No, they're gone anyway. They won't go after me when I'm in a large crowd." I sighed.

"Come on, let's go see if that upside down corkscrew can make that frown upside down." He said as he embraced me in a comforting hug. "Just remember not to walk home alone tonight." He teased.

"Oh, I won't. I have a big strong man driving me home." I retorted as we continued our walk to the line with his arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"Well then, I guess it'll be your big strong man's fault if you end up walking home alone tonight." He added. I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Jesse had turned my stressed and frightened moment into a light and happy one. "What?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Thanks for making my day." I smiled at him and then I did something that surprised even me, I went and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and I'm sure I was too. "I'm sorry, I-I don't know what came over-"

He placed a finger over my lips and said, "You missed."

"Huh?"

"I said, you missed." Then he went and gave me a full blown kiss on the lips. Fireworks were going off in my head and I felt myself wanting more of him and I leaned into the kiss. When we pulled apart all I could say was, "Wow."

"Yeah, wow." He smiled back.

* * *

Jesse P.O.V.

The rest of the day was just so wonderful and magical that I forgot about the possible danger Natsumi was in.

Natsumi certainly has guts. She went on every ride there was to go on, even the Leviathan Drop, which has given the most scary of men wet their pants and have nightmares. I had to pass, but Natsumi went on it four times before she actually went on any other ride and she would always come off laughing. Meanwhile, I saw a truck driver I knew personally, run over to the nearest trash an and hurl. And nothing scared that man. He had to fight off a rouge monster when all the monsters in Domino City became real. I think he fought a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

"How can you go on that ride?" I asked her. "That made one of my friends hurl and he's pretty tough."

"Oh, it's nothing compared to having to fight Death. I still have him walking through my nightmares. It's unbelievable how long that guy can hold a grudge." She shrugged off.

Okay, I don't think I want to know what that means. It probably deals how she's still alive after being mortally wounded by her sister, Tadako. The only person who knows the story behind that is Yusei and he won't even tell Akiza and he trusts her with his life.

I looked over to Natsumi now, her long hair was blowing out like a wedding train as I drived her home in my red convertible. Her blond hair gleamed every time we came across some kind of light in the street. I pulled up in front of her house, and like the gentlemen that I was, I went over to her side of the car to open her door. But the moment it's open a elbow grabs around my throat and pulls me away. The man that has me is scrawny and short. I could've beat him easily, if he hadn't put his elbow around my windpipe. Natsumi jumped out of the car ad pulled out a long dagger she had sheathed on her calf.

"Tut tut, I wouldn't do that girlie." A rough voice called from the shadows. I couldn't see who it was, but Natsumi obviously knew who it was because her whole body tensed and the knuckles on her hand holding the knife turned stark white she clenched it so tight.

"You." She growled.

"Ah, so you do remember me. You know you won't win this, right? You barely got away last time." The man chuckled.

"Yeah, but this time I'm taller." She snapped.

"But I have one of your friends, or should I say your boyfriend, as a hostage. Do you really want to see what happens to him if you don't come quietly?" The man responded calmly. "I'll tell you what, you come calmly and I'll let him go, but if you struggle, I'll personally slit his throat."

I couldn't tell what Natsumi was thinking. Her eyes were as icy as ever, not letting anyone see the confused and raging oceans beneath it, but her scowl was enough to tell me this decision was not one she was going to have an easy time making. Finally her body went slack and she dropped her knife. She hung her head and said, "Fine." And then in synchronized timing, another man snuck up behind her and hit her and the back of the head, knocking her unconscious and the man that had my throat let go.

"She was going to go with you. Why'd you have go knock her out?" I snapped and then coughed.

"Because, knowing her she'd wait until she knew you were safe to retaliate. I couldn't jut risk that. By the way, the chances of you seeing her again are slimmer than her waist. Rowrl. Goodnight Jesse Calico." I was about to get up and fight him myself, especially after that comment and cat growl about her waist, but then someone hit me in the back of the head and they effectively knocked me out.

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait. I hope you guys enjoyed it though. I'm almost done with A New Super Hero so I should start updating more often.**


	3. Chapter 3: Close and Personal

**Me: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. **

**I finally got desperate enough to watch episodes 111-123 in English Subbed. I have a headache from listening to it in Japanese and reading the subtitles in English. Makes me almost wish I could speak Japanese. Almost. The Japanese language sounds like a mouthful.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Close and Personal

Yusei P.O.V.

Jesse was laying on our couch and had been since around midnight. Akiza and I had been awaken by shouting and when we went outside to investigate we had found Jesse lying in the middle of the road, the passenger side of the vehicle open and a long dagger laying near it, lying uselessly on the pavement with its owner no where in sight. Akiza and I took turns keeping watch over him and waiting to see if he knew what happened to Natsumi. If that bump on the back of his head would let him remember.

It was my turn to stay awake and keep watch when it was around seven am, but the long night and worries were taking its toll and I ended up dozing. And around 7:30 a groan woke me from my doze. "Ugh." I snapped awake to see Jesse moving himself into a sitting position on our green couch. "Yusei?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, it's me. You okay kid?" I asked as handed him a glass of water and some motron. He gladly accepted it.

"Not sure. My head feels like a porcupine decided to nest there." He groaned. I couldn't help but laugh a little. "What? What's so funny?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Natsumi said the same thing once when she was recovering from her kidnapping."

"Wait, so she's here?! You guys saved her?" He asked frantically.

I frowned. I almost forgot Natsumi is missing. "No, we don't know where she is or what happened last night. We just found you in the middle of the road with the passenger door open and her dagger on the ground. We were hoping you knew what happened." I replied mournfully.

His face fell noticeably and he said, "I remember everything that happened last night, but I'm afraid I don't know much."

"That's okay, tell me everything you know, it might end up helping us out why Natsumi is missing. Let me wake Akiza first." So I went to wake Akiza, who wanted Jack, Crow, Luna, Leo, and Bruno there. When they got there we explained that Natsumi has been missing since last night and the only witness to her supposed kidnapping had just woken up. They became worried and concerned. Had this been any ordinary girl, there would be less worries about her death, but Natsumi was a hero and hero had enemies that would kill them at the first chance they got. We finally got settled down in my rather small living room and Jesse began to talk.

"I had pulled up to the house and gotten out to open Natsumi's passenger door when someone came behind me, I could feel that he was scrawny and short, and he grabbed me around the throat and pulled me away from the open door. Natsumi jumped out and pulled her knife out so she was ready for a fight, but he threatened to hurt me if she didn't come quietly." He started.

"He?" I asked, trying to clarify.

"Yes, a he. His voice was rough and Natsumi recognized it." Okay, so that ruled out any females, including her last sister. And her brother too. His voie was't rough."He kept on calling her girlie and before he left he told me that I my chances of seeing her again were slim as her waist, then he cat growled. I wanted to hit him so bad, but then one of his cohorts knocked me out." He continued.

"Is there anything else?" Jack questioned.

"Well, even after Natsumi agreed to go quietly for my sake, they still knocked her out."

"That means they think that she'd double cross them and that she's actually a threat." Crow commented. "That mean that person has actually met her and knows she's a fighter and that she doesn't give up easily."

Crow was close, but he wasn't entirely correct. When Natsumi had met him he had never given her a chance to defend herself, and he hadn't been afraid to threaten her life either. He knew she was hard to kill, that she'd fight all the way to the end. She would fight Death again if she had to. "I know who it is." I said. everyone looked at me expectantly. "Trudge and Natsumi are the only other people that we know that know who he is. His name is Spikes and he's the one who put Natsumi in a two week coma." I announced.

Murmuring erupted throughout the small crowd. "Do you think he plans to kill her?" Akiza asked and she clung to my arm.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know."

* * *

Natsumi P.O.V.

My head throbbed and my right upper-arm and my left ankle burned as I awoke. I tried to get up, but I was strapped down onto something cold and metallic. I was on some kind of operating table and the straps only allowed me to move my head to look around. I couldn't see what was causing the burning sensation, but I could see that I was in a dark room and a single spotlight shown on me. I was dressed similarly to the way I was when he had caught me once before, except this time I had billowing sleeves that left my shoulders still exposed. I could feel that something was placed on my head, like crown, and my face was covered in make-up.

I hate it when people knock me out, I always get a throbbing headache when they do, but most people know that I am very dangerous conscious, so they tend to do that.

"Subject 1A has gained consciousness sire." A deep voice boomed from behind a glass window.

"I can see that you imbecile, and you can call her by her real name, or better yet, her new name." My captor chuckled from the same place. I don't remember him being this clever and I'm surprised that he hadn't given some new scares to think about yet. He hadn't even told me that he was going to make me his dueling slave.

"Hey Spike," I snapped, "What's new? Thought of a way to make me your dueling slave without having to force me? Maybe brainwashing, huh?"

He chuckled darkly. "No, I'm planning something else. You have such a luscious and gorgeous body, and your dueling skills are as perfect as your body, that I decided to do something different. If you survive this operation, you shall become my wife, and with me, we shall rule our own Egyptian era. I already have a little place set up, in fact we're there right now."

"Ugh," I said, making retching noises, "Why would I do that? And what do you mean operation? What are you going to do to me?" I was trying to sound brave, but honestly, I was flippin' scared. Last time I tangled with him, I didn't come out too good, and this time I wouldn't have a little spirit telling me that I had the choice to live and fulfill a destiny or die.

"You wouldn't have much of a choice," He started, " As for the experiment, we're going to see if possible to turn a living being into a duel card. We just have to find some way to transfer a piece of your essence to a card, a card that will have its own attack and defense points and special abilities. We don't know how the body will react to this and this is our first time trying, hence the code number 1A." He spoke every word with a hint of excitement and anticipation.

He was going to turn me into a card?! He's insane!

_And you just figured that out?_ A part of my mind chided.

"Is the machine ready, doctor?" He asked.

"Indeed sire and patient Natsumi, The Queen of Creatures is ready as well. Shall I begin?"

"Yes."

A machine moved in front of me in a serious of whirs and clicks. It aimed its wide-barreled blaster looking at me and it began to glow and hum. When it finally fired all I could do was scream and pray for Death to come swiftly. I didn't care if I had to see his ugly mug again, as long as I could leave this world of pain behind. But then I thought of Yusei, Akiza, Jesse, and a little someone who would be joining my family in about nine months. I couldn't die now. They would miss me and I could do so much good if I lived. This gave me renewed strength and I fought hard against the urge to just give up and die. I screamed louder, refusing to let the bright light to take me, but I faded into darkness, wondering if I was dead or alive.


	4. Chapter 4: A Monster

**I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's series or anything other series that I write fanfics about on this website. This declaimer will be for every story I ever write so I down't have to type it down a gazillion times. Please read and review. And a big thank you to Shimmering-Sky for your amazing and continuous reviews. This chapter is dedicated to you and your wish to find out what happened to Natsumi.**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Monster

Yusei P.O.V.

We had been looking for Natsumi for three months and her birthday was tomorrow. We had not been able to find a clue of her whereabouts or if she was still alive, that is until about a week ago. We had been trying to snap Jesse out of his latest "it's all my fault" mood when Trudge busted into the living room.

_~Flashback~_

"Come on Jesse. There was nothing else you could have done. Natsumi certainly wouldn't hold this against you. She's survived worse. I mean she spent most of her life in a dimension that tried to beat the crap out of her every second she was alive." I said trying to assure him.

"That's right Jesse. Natsumi wouldn't want you to give up on her or anything else." Akiza supported. She was also hinting that he better not think anything of suicide.

Akiza was starting to round out. She was due in four months and she wanted Natsumi there when the baby took its first breath.

"That's right-" I began but I was interrupted by a slam of or front door and Trudge came into the living room huffing and puffing and he bent over from the exertion. "What's up Trudge? Did you find something?" I asked as concern came into my voice.

The worst possible things started to find their way into my mind. _Maybe she's dead and they found the body. Maybe it was her family after all. Maybe he's just found out that it's impossible to save her. Or she dying as we speak and he's gathering all of us as fast he can so we can say our final good-byes._

He tilted his head up and gave a small grin. I sighed a sigh of relief. The small grin either meant that he had turned evil and was happy to deliver us some bad news, or he had some information that possibly, maybe, could be good. "I might have something." He responded standing up. He shoved some papers off our coffee table and placed a large map of Africa that had multiple colored lines running across it and they all stopped at the relatively the same area.

"Alright, as you know Yusei that all marks have tracking devices implanted in them, and that includes Natsumi's." He started. "Over the years we have had certain women that have been marked go missing. They generally were all beautiful and feisty. We would look up their marks, but we couldn't find them. It wasn't 'til earlier this morning that I got the idea to look up their's and Natsumi's trails of where they'd been. You see, we have computers going round the clock recording every move a marked person makes. And I found out that all the tracers go dead around this area, including Natsumi's." He finished and he circled the area that lines ended near with a bright red marker.

"The Sahara Desert." I whispered.

"I'm guessing that's where Natsumi is, dead or alive. No one who has gone in has come back out, but that doesn't necessarily mean that they're all dead. Natsumi's attacker was male and he obviously has issues of keeping his hands off women, his record shows that pretty clearly. Especially beautiful women who are experts at dueling."

"But how would he manage to get her over seas?" Jesse asked. Apparently he's now interested.

"Probably has his own plane." I thought out loud. "Do we know exactly where in the Sahara Desert she is?"

"No, the entire area is a dead zone. You guys are going to want to start searching, it's going to take a while to search the whole area."

"Wait, so the police force is not going to help us?" Akiza asked in a startled tone.

"Oh, they will." Trudge assured us. "But apparently it will take weeks to authorize New Domino City officers on African soil, but tourists on the other hand..."

_~Flashback Ends~_

And so, that explained our presence here in the middle of a hot and desolate desert. We had left Akiza behind because it would not be healthy for the baby or her to go on this kind of journey. Trudge promised to keep an eye on her while the guys and I were gone.

Our hopes were beginning to die as we drew closer and closer to the center of the Sahara. Bruno was the first to break. "How do we know she's even out here? Or if she's alive? And even if she is, what are our chances of finding her? The Sahara is huge and we could've easily missed her already!" He cried as he fell to his knees in the hot sand.

"She's out here and she's alive. I just know it Bruno, so don't you dare give up!" I snapped. The heat was making my temper short and me cranky.

"Yeah right, and a Blue-Eyes White Dragon is just going to rise out of the sand!" He retorted. (I guess the heat was getting to everybody. It takes a lot to get Bruno irritated.)

But as if on cue, the sand began to shift and move as if something underneath was trying to bring itself out of the sand. a Blue-Eyes White Dragon pulled itself out of the sand and let loose a rumbling roar. It looked threateningly at us, daring us to challenge it. It looked so solid and real. Like I could actually touch it. It even looked more real than Akiza's psychic summoned monsters. "It's real." I breathed.

"Uh uh," Crow shook his head. "No way it could be real. It's just an hallucination. Look I'll throw my hiking stick at it and it will go threw it." He threw the stick. It didn't go through the beast. It hit it in its chest and then promptly fell to the ground. The beast looked down at his chest as if he was trying to see what little pesky being bothered him now. Then he looked at Crow and let out an Earth shattering roar along with some blue flames that scorched the sand that Crow had been on a moment before. We ran, but it did not follow. Instead, when we looked back, we saw it curl up as if around something it was trying to protect.

"What? Why isn't it following us?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know." Responded Jack.

"Come on guys." I said motioning for them to follow me to the beast.

"What?! Are you crazy Yusei?!" Crow exclaimed.

"Come on. I have a hunch that this could help us find Natsumi." And of course they followed me. My hunches had never been wrong. Maybe a little bit off, but never entirely wrong.

We snuck around the Dragon to where its tail rested by its large head. It looked at us and silently dared us to come closer. We stood still. "It's okay. We just want to see what it is you're hiding, once we see what it is we'll leave you alone. Okay? We won't take it away from you."

The Dragon shifted its eyes from focusing on the group to Crow. "What?! What does it want?" he asked bewildered.

"I think it wants you to apologize." Jack scoffed.

"Uh uh, no way am I saying sorry to a dragon."

"Not even a dragon who could barbecue you and make you crispier than Bruno's bacon?" Jack retorted.

"Hey! I warned you I wasn't any good at cooking!" Bruno snapped defensively.

Crow sighed. "Unfortunately, you have a point." He took a deep breath and said in a rush, "I'm sorry that I through the stick at you and whatever you're guarding."

It then nodded it's head as if it understood and it let us approach. When I looked over the tail, I was amazed at what I saw. Natsumi was lying unconscious in a little ball and was tucked close to the dragon's belly. Her hair, which must've once been an intricate braid, was nothing but a rat's nest with a golden cobra crown upon her head. Her clothes were Egyptian style and they were torn in many places. Bruises covered her body as well as scratches that were crusted with blood and her left arm was bent awkwardly. She had a dueling disk and her deck on the same arm. She was so thin. She looked like she hadn't eaten in a long a second I thought she was dead, but once I got close enough to her, I could see her chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. The dragon continued to keep its watchful eyes on us.

I put my hand out to touch her and the dragon snarled. "Hey, it's okay big fella. She's my treasure too. You see I'm her big brother and I've been worried sick about her, and my friends have been too. We just want to help her." It seemed to understand my words and it laid its head down, but it still watched us.

I went and touched her, but the moment my hand met her skin she opened her eyes in terror. Her pupils were so small that they were nearly lost in the icy sea of blue. "Stay away from me Spikes! Blue-Eyes White Dragon, help me!" She screamed in terror.

The dragon headed her call and it turned from a calm and peaceful dragon to the kind that wouldn't miss when it went in for the kill. "Natsumi!" I shouted. "Natsumi!b It's me Yusei! Call off the dragon! Please call him off before he kill us!"

My voice seemed to bring her to reality. And she screamed, "Blue-Eyes, cease attack now." Her eyes dilated to normal size and she started sobbing. The dragon looked at her in confusion, wondering why the attack had been stopped. It used it large muzzle to gently nuzzle her uninjured arm. "It-it's okay Blue-Eyes. You can return now. My brother will take care of me." She managed between sobs. The dragon then began to glow and it turned into eight glowing orbs that quickly flew into her deck. I quickly then carefully moved her into my lap, which was extremely difficult. She wasn't shorter than me anymore. "Oh, Yusei." She sobbed. "I was so scared. Spike-Spike-" She was gasping painfully for breath now.

"Shh." I hushed her. "Everything is okay now. You can tell me everything once you feel better. Just rest now." With those soothing words she nodded off.

"Hey Yusei," A voice crackled over the radio. "We're here. Have you found anything yet?"

"Yeah, Trudge. We found something alright. A nineteen year old girl who is really beat up and just wants to go home." I reported, not telling him about how we found her with a dragon that was real and controlled by her.

"That's great. Well, not the beat up part, but you get the picture. What are your exact coordinates?"

I told him and soon, we were picked up by a chopper and heading home.

* * *

Natsumi P.O.V.

I was sitting in a hospital bed as everyone waited patiently for me to tell my story. The doctors were going to keep me a while longer so they could make sure that my body would function properly on its own. When Yusei had found me I had been extremely malnourished, dehydrated, and delirious. Other than that my worst injuries were my broken left arm and I need a few stitches on my abdomen, arms, and legs. I shuddered as I recalled and told my friends, family, and boyfriend my story.

_~Flashback~_

"Did it work?" An excited voice asked.

"It looks like it sire. Her image is on the card and she's still alive. Why don't you try playing it sire." A voice replied.

"Indeed, I shall. I summon Natsumi, Queen of Creatures." I couldn't here the usually energetic buzz that would sound when a creature was summoned.

For a second I panicked. I couldn't see! Why couldn't I see? Oh, right. My eyes were still closed. I slowly opened them to a blurry world, but my eyes quickly adjusted an my vision returned to normal. I saw Spikes and the strange doctor standing in front of me. Spikes was looming over the doctor with anger radiating from him.

"What is wrong? Why can I not summon this monster?" He snarled.

"Perhaps sire, the essence in the card will only let it be played by a player with the same essence." He replied nervously. "And look, she's awake." He pointed out desperately, trying to avoid his master's furry.

Spikes loomed over me and I started to panic. Somewhere in the corner of my mind I heard something, and for some reason I thought it was Wingweaver, and she said, "Call upon me. Please my Queen. I can defend you. I want to protect you." So, before Spikes could lay a hand on me I screamed her name and from my deck that was on a nearby table came seven glowing orbs that formed her, one of my most favorite monsters. She swatted Spikes away and quickly undid my straps. "Please hurry my Queen. You must flee. I shall cover your retreat." She kindly suggested.

"Hold on, let me grab my deck and duel disk." I had no clue how Spikes had managed to grab them, but they were there. I quickly slipped my duel disk onto my wrist and slid my deck into the slot. Just as I put it on, an object went flying past Wingweaver and struck me on my forearm near my elbow. I screamed as pain flared through my arm and I heard a loud crack.

"My Queen!" She cried. I was doubled over in agony, but I could see her quickly snatch a card from Spikes before darting to my side. "My Queen, I am not large enough to offer you much protection against this villain. Perhaps you should summon a larger creature that can protect you from the projectiles and possibly fly you out of here. Maybe you could summon your Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

_~Flashback End~_

"And then I summoned the dragon. He helped me escape, but I was still forced to fight Spikes men. Luckily he wants me alive, otherwise I think I might've ended up worse than this." I finished, gesturing to myself and my injuries.

"But how can you summon creatures and make them real?" Jesse questioned.

"It was that machine. It was meant to only affect the card, but instead it affected both of us. Natsumi, Queen of Creature's special ability is that all monsters are loyal to her and love her. That-that machine," I stammered, "Turned me into a monster."


	5. Chapter 5: The Unexpected

**Sorry about the long wait, but I haven't had much of chance to go on the computer over the summer. I hope this chapter can make up for it.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Unexpected

Kimi P.O.V.

What am I doing here? I promised myself I would never return here, for everyone I loved had died here during the Zero Reverse. I had been away on a research trip far away when it happened. I had then made my home where my research was taking place, vowing to never return to New Domino City. But now, I was sitting in an office of the New Domino City police force just because Director Lazar said that I had unfinished paperwork that made it official that I was no longer a citizen of New Domino City and that I must finish them in order for me to remain away. I couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Director Goodwin.

I straightened up as I heard voices and footsteps approaching. "Why are we here Trudge? You know I don't want Akiza going out with the baby's due date coming so soon." I heard a young man's voice ask.

"Honey, you know I'm fine. It should be Natsumi you're worried about. She's been in a rather foul mood since she left the hospital." A woman's voice retorted.

"I'm right here, you know." A depressed voice commented. "And doesn't help my mood that Spikes is still out there. He could come after me any minute."

"Loosen up Natsumi, Trudge and his men will find him soon enough." A teasing voice piped up.

I heard Trudge's deep rumbling laughter, "That we will, that we will. As for why you're here, Director Lazar has set up a special surprise for you that I think you're going to like. The person in here may very well as like it too." He said as he opened the door and nine people filed in, including Trudge. The shortest two were blue haired opposite gender twins, one had orange spiked hair with two golden marks under his eyes, a taller one man had blue hair, another man was extremely tall with blond hair, and the only one who was taller than him was a young woman with a golden mark across her forehead and shoulder and ankle, which were visible due to her sandals and tank top. She also had her left arm in a cast and her eyes revealed her hidden pain. The last woman had red-ish hair and her belly was round with pregnancy and a young man with raven black spiky hair with golden stripes running through it and a golden marker was under his left eye. His hair looked so much like my husband.

The raven haired young man gasped as he looked at me. He pointed at me and turned towards Trudge asking, "Is it really her? Is she really my mother? The one shown in the picture?"

Wait a minute, could this young man really be my son? Could this be my Yusei? "What picture?" I asked.

He pulled out a picture from his wallet and handed it to me. It was a picture of my husband, me, and my son. "Yusei?" I whispered. "Yusei Fudo?"

He grinned with a happy smile and nodded, "Yeah Mom, it's me. And these are my friends and family, that is Jack, Crow, Luna, Leo, Bruno, Natsumi, my adopted sister, and Akiza, my wife. Akiza is carrying my first child, and your first grandchild." He sat down and tolled me the story of his life. How he his father saved him, how he was a signer, about Goodwin, Natsumi, and so much more, and I told him my story as well. At last, our family was whole.

* * *

**Sorry about such a short chapter, but I hope it is satisfactory.**


	6. Chapter 6: Strength Restored

Chapter 6: Strength Restored

Kimi P.O.V.

I sat in my son's house a few months after we reunited sipping coffee and watching Natsumi stir hers absent mindedly out of the corner of my eye. She'd been stirring it for the past five minutes and her body was tense, as I she was waiting for that Spikes criminal to come and get her. Yusei and Akiza had left for work and they wanted me to stay home instead of go to the mall like I had planned because they wanted me to watch Natsumi who appeared to be a bit more down in the dumps then usual and everyone was worried. The Natsumi they claim they knew bounced back faster than a ricochet bullet. I pointed out that it was more than just wounds this time. The criminal that kidnapped her for a second time had done something that not only affected her mentally, but her abilities as well. She was no longer entirely human, after all, she had the ability to summon monsters at will that would obey her every word. She loved to duel, but this was taking it beyond the extreme.

Jesse came over day after he finished working to sit by her and try to comfort and help her, but he was getting nowhere fast. There were times were she would respond in a glum manner, and other times… she would just stare numbly past him but at the same time being alert for any incoming threats. We had psychiatrists and psychologists over trying in some way to get her back to her to her old self, someone I had yet to meet. All the doctors and professionals could tell is that she was going to end up coming back on her own or not at all. Still, Yusei and his friends held onto a little spark of hope that might not last long. I was of course concerned with the welfare of my adopted daughter, but unlike the others, I could only see her remaining this way 'til she died. That's what I thought until later this afternoon when Jesse arrived at his usual time.

He sat right in front of her in the dining room as he described his endless and undying love to her and their first date that might not have ended well but he had enjoyed for the most part. He sat silently waiting for her to answer but all she did was stare past him as if he wasn't even there and as if she could not here him and his pleas for her to come back to him. Then all of a sudden his stood up and growled in frustration and snapped, "Natsumi, get your head in the game! We all want you back! We miss the Natsumi who would stand up and defy whatever threatened her, not the one who took it sitting down and waiting for the worst to happen. So, what if you have new abilities? That makes you unique and awesome. Natsumi, you are a duelist, you are a champion, and this is the first time I've ever seen you back down from anything due to fear and scars. I want to see the cold icy fire back in your eyes. I want to see that passion I've always seen, not this pathetic look that you see on a frightened child. Certain things happen and there isn't anything you can do about it, so you're supposed to move forward and roll with it. That's a lesson I thought you learned long ago. Come on Natsumi! We want you back!"

By the end of his speech everyone in the house came in to see what was going on. Everyone was pretty much there, Yusei, Akiza, Crow, Leo, Luna, Bruno, and Jack. Everyone was a little slack jawed at Jesse's burst of anger towards the one he loved the most and the all had their eyes on Natsumi to see if she would react. Natsumi slowly stood in a slow and depressing manner and walked around the table to stand face to face with Jesse with a blank expression on her face, and then all of a sudden her hands grabbed the back of Jesse's head and pushed his lips into hers with passion. Jesse was at first surprised but then once he got over his shock; he leaned into it and wrapped his arms around her waist. Once they parted reluctantly so that they could breath, she rested her head on his shoulder and they just stood there rocking back and forward for a few minutes. After a few minutes Natsumi whispered hoarsely, "Sorry I was gone for so long. I don't know why I did that. It hurt to do that, but it felt as if it would hurt more if I came out of it." I saw tears running down her face from where I stood behind the couple.

"It's okay Natsumi. I'm just glad you're back. We're glad you're back." He responded. From that moment on as Natsumi got part of being used to being part of the social world again, Jesse never left her side or stopped having physical contact with her, whether it was a just holding hands or kissing each other. I began to meet the Natsumi that everyone but me had gotten to know. She was happy, optimistic, and strong. The one that stood, sat, or moved around the house was much different that the Natsumi I watched sitting around the house, which was an empty shell of her former self. This new Natsumi (well at least new to me) was vibrant and full of life.

Just as the day was drawing to a close and the sun was setting in a vibrant array of oranges, Jesse brought Natsumi out to the front lawn and into the middle of a circle of some genetically engineered blue roses, got down on one knee and pulled out a little black box and opened it, exposing a gleaming diamond ring. "Natsumi Fudo, would you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Natsumi's expression was priceless. Her mouth was in a dazzling white grin and her right hand on her chest. "But we've only gone on one date." She pointed out. Her voice did not hint that this would affect her choice negatively.

"Natsumi, one date is all it took. I have already proven my undying love and devotion be journeying the Sahara Desert and waiting for months on you to return from your pit of depression so I could ask you this question. Please tell me yes so that not all of that has been in vain and that I can be the happiest man alive. And please hurry, my leg is falling asleep." Jesse begged with a hint of humor at the end.

Natsumi took a deep breath and stuck her left hand out towards him and said one simple word that sent everyone into a frenzy of excited cheering, "Yes."


	7. Chapter 7: Labor Day

Chapter 7: Labor Day

Natsumi P.O.V.

I flipped a card in and out of the gaps that separated my fingers. I stopped a few times to look at it and then continued. The card was one of a kind and another was never going to be made. I'd never played it or called it out for fear what would happen. Would she turn against me or would summoning her have a negative effect on me? Or maybe it would be like the other spirits and obey and worship me. I could touch her mind like Wingweaver first touched mine, but that was another thing I'm sure was safe to do. _My Queen_, Judge Man projected his mind into mine, _May I be of service? What situation can I judge to put your mind at ease?_

_No… actually… yes. I'm unsure whether I should contact and/or summon her. I don't know if it's safe. What should I do?_

_I believe you should at least try to contact her and if she proves to be a threat you can seal her mind away from yours. She cannot harm you when she isn't in physical form._

_Thank you for your advice. Now could you give me some privacy to talk with her alone?_

_You honor me with your thanks, My Queen. Never hesitate to call upon me. _And with that he left my mind.

I hesitantly reached my mind out to the card and called out, _Natsumi, Queen of the Creature, can you hear me?_

I hear a slight scoff, _Of course I can. Any spirit you would wish to talk to could hear you, mother. And by the way, I'm more of a princess than a queen._

_Mother?_

_Yes, your essence is what gave me life, therefore you're my mother._

_What does that make Jesse? Your future father?_

_Not really, maybe adopted, but I'm no one's official child. After all, I am only a spirit._ For a moment her mind fell silent.

_Daughter, are you still there?_

A small chuckle rippled through her mind. _Funny you should say that, because a member of your surrogate family is about to become a mother herself._

And with that her mind went blank. It took me a second to process what she meant, but when I did I bolted upstairs to where Akiza had been sitting in her room sowing new outfits for the baby. I was the only person home at the time, Yusei was at work, and Kimi, or mom, was out shopping, so I wasn't surprised when the name Akiza called my name instead one of theirs. She called it when I had just reached the doorway.

"Well, you were quick." She panted. "Know how to drive a car?"

Jesse P.O.V.

Everyone except Yusei waited in the waiting room as we waited for the baby to be born. He, of course, being the father, got to be in the delivery room. We were waiting, of course, but that didn't mean that we were sitting still and being patient. Jack was getting ticked off about every little detail that he didn't like, Crow was looking through his deck (I was told this is normally what he did when he was forced to wait for something he couldn't control), Bruno tapped and worked vigorously on his computer doing who knows what, Leo, who had a matured a little bit, but not much, was hopping up and down around the room wondering what the baby's name would be, Luna actually sat still and waited, Trudge couldn't be here do to his job, but he texted us every five minutes for any new information, that went ditto for Mina, Kimi kept on talking in excited voice about how she was going to finally have a grandchild, and I paced the room as I waited for my fiancé's sibling's arrival. As for Natsumi, she sat her chair with a blank look on her face and she occasionally muttered to herself.

I noticed this after an hour or two of waiting and I thought she was starting to have a relapse. I didn't want her to go back to the pitiful state she had been in only a few months ago, especially not with our wedding only two months away. "Natsumi, snap out of it. Please don't go back there." I pleaded as I gripped the arm rests of her chair and looked into her blank eyes. "Everything is going to be okay. At the check-ups the doctors said the baby was perfectly healthy through the developmental stages and that the delivery should be fast and easy."

Every turned towards me as they heard me talked to her and they finally noticed Natsumi's blank face, but before anyone could add their words to mine, Natsumi's eyes focused on me and she said, "It's okay Jesse, I'm never going back there, ever. I was just mentally talking to the duel spirits. I didn't want to creep anyone out by talking aloud to them."

A sigh of relief escaped my lips and I finally took a break from sitting and plopped down in the seat next to Natsumi. "Next time, do you think you can warn us before? You nearly gave me a heart attack." I asked with seriousness.

"I didn't mean to scare you. Sorry, love." She apologized and she leaned closer to me, "Will this make up for it?" She promptly kissed me on the lips and I embraced her.

"Ugh." Jack grumbled. "This is why I've never been interested in a love life. I couldn't deal with the kissy goo-goo junk and having kids thing. Do have any clue how much kids cost? And they are so annoying too!"

"Hey! I'm not annoying!" Leo whined.

"Leo, stop it." Luna scolded. "You're being immature."

"See? I rest my case."

I smiled. "If I recall Jack, you were a kid too once."

"I know, but I probably was the only kid in the world that wasn't annoying." He grumbled.

Crow grunted in disagreement.

"I suppose your disinterest in love is why you started dating Carly?" Natsumi suddenly brought up.

We all turned and stared at Jack in shock. "You're dating Carly?" Bruno asked, finally turning his attention away from his electronic device.

Jack grinded his teeth and asked, "How did you know? How long have you known?"

"I knew for a few months before I went missing. I saw you and Carly behind the café eating and making out at private table." Natsumi grinned. "I even have pictures at home."

Jack growled and said, "I'm leaving to get some fresh air.", as he stormed out of the room.

Crow looked at Natsumi with respect and said, "You still need to teach that trick."

"What trick?" I asked.

"Natsumi is like an expert on how to mess with Jack. When she first met him she managed to make him pass out. I asked that very day to teach me how to do that, but with how crazy our lives have been she has never really gotten the chance." Crow explained. "She can make him pass out with a few words or tick him off so badly that he'd have a very hard time trying not to argue or fight with her. The bad thing was it took a couple of failed tries to figure that last part out. Natsumi has the tongue of a snake and even when she was smaller than Jack, she could beat him in a fair fight, even when he was angry. Jack has learned that in order to win a fight with her, you have to take her surprise and fight dirty. If you only do one of them, you've pretty much lost."

I thought back to the night Natsumi had been taken. Those crooks had taken her by surprise and fought dirty. "I can see what you mean."

Just then a doctor came in. "Are you the party waiting for Akiza?" She asked.

We all stood up and Kimi said, "Yes."

The doctor smiled and said, "Congratulations! It's a healthy baby girl and the mother is doing well too."

We all cheered.

"I can only let relatives of the parents in right now. Anyone not blood related can come and visit the child tomorrow."

Natsumi frowned. Kimi noticed and asked, "What about Natsumi? She's not blood related to Yusei, but she's his adopted sister and my adoptive daughter?"

The doctor smiled. "Of course. I'm sorry; I forgot that you and Yusei weren't related. You two are pretty much viewed as blood relatives due to your closeness with him. I'll also let your fiancé in. Just don't tell my boss." The doctor said as she winked and left the room, leading us to Akiza's room.

Akiza was sitting on her hospital bed looking tired but rather pleased with herself, while Yusei rocked his little girl back and forth gently. The baby was asleep when we entered and Yusei put a finger his mouth indicating that we should be quiet. He then gently handed the baby to Natsumi and she took the small figure wrapped in the pink blanket. She pulled the blanket a little further from the small being's mouth and took a small gasp. "She's beautiful, Akiza." The baby had short and wet black hair that stuck to its head. Its face looked so soft and its little fingers were curled up underneath her chin. Her little eyes then opened and she looked at Natsumi with wonder with her mother's eyes.

"What her name?" I whispered.

"Her name is Kairi. Kairi Fudo." Akiza responded.

**Sorry that took so long, I had a writer's block. I knew what I wanted to happen in this chapter but I was unsure how to put it into words. You can thank Shimmering-Sky for the baby's name. Thank you my loyal reader for suggesting the name.**


	8. Chapter 8: A Bad Day

Chapter 8: A Bad Day

Natsumi P.O.V.

Today was the day! Today was going to be the happiest day of my life. I was going to marry the love of my life and Spikes was no where to be seen. The last we'd heard from him was reported sighting almost on the other side of the Earth a couple of days ago.

I was jittery with excitement. "You look beautiful." Kimi whispered in my ear as she placed the wedding veil on my head.

I had rose red lipstick on my lips, an icy blue eye-shadow on my eyelids, a slight blush on my cheeks, and mascara to emphasize my long and thick eyelashes. My wedding dress was a mermaid fit and was the traditional white, except for the last row of frills which were an icy blue. My wedding veil was much longer than my hair and dragged a few feet on the ground. The veil itself was the traditional white as well, except for the headband that kept it in place. The headband was icy blue. And underneath my veil was my hair in a long intricate braid that reached down to the middle of my thigh.

"Thank you... Mother." I had never called Kimi mother before, and the shock was obvious on her face.

"You honor me with that title, Natsumi. I hope I can fulfill the role it implies."

"You have already. You have treated me better than my biological mother ever did, and you watched and kept an almost constant vigil over me when I was... ill. You care for me, my surrogate family, and my friends. You love us all. You are the closest thing I've ever had to a true mother." I replied as I tried to keep the tears from flowing and ruining my make-up. I was determined to have my wedding on time. I did not want it delayed just because I could not keep some tears from flowing.

Kimi pulled my into her embrace and gave a quick and tight squeeze. Then she turned me to face the door and started to scoot me out of the room. "Now you better get out there. Yusei will be waiting to walk you down the aisle."

Everything from there was a blur. The only things that I could recognize and remember other than the pulse of my rapidly beating heart was hundreds of smiles aimed my direction, a few tissue hidden faces, and all my closest and dearest friends and family sitting in the first row. The setting itself I remembered from the first time we viewed it to what felt like millions of practices. It was outside in a beautiful, lush, and green garden. A green maze ran behind the where we would say our vows and flowers bloomed everywhere.

Yusei gave my hand to Jesse and then took his seat next to Akiza's, who was currently rocking Kairi back and forth.

The priest cleared his throat, "Jesse Calico and Natsumi Fudo, today you are surrounded by your friends and family, all of whom have gathered here to witness your marriage and to share in the joy of this special occasion. Today, as you join yourselves in marriage, there is a vast and unknown future stretching out before you. The possibilities and potentials of your married life are great; and now falls upon your shoulders the task of choosing your values and making real your dreams. Through your commitment to each other, may you grow and nurture a love that makes both of you better people, a love that continues to give you great joy, and also a passion for living that provides you with energy and patience to face the responsibilities of life."

"True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding. Love should have no other desire but to fulfill itself. But if your love and needs must have desires, let these be your desires: To melt and be like a running brook that sings its melody to the night. To know the pain of too much tenderness. To be wounded by your own understanding of love; And to bleed willingly and joyfully. To wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks for another day of loving; To rest at the noon hour and meditate love's ecstasy; To return home at eventide with gratitude; Then to sleep with a vision of the beloved in your heart and a song of love on your lips."

"Anyone who objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your piece." The garden fell silent. Every seemed afraid to make any noise in fear that it may be a sign of objection.

The priest turned towards Jesse. "Do you Jesse Calico, take Natsumi Fudo to be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

Jesse's smile widened even more, which I thought to be impossible. "I do."

Then the priest turned towards me and asked, "Do you Natsumi Fudo, take Jesse Calico to be your lawfully wedded husband, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

I felt my own grin widen as the ceremony was getting closer to the end and replied, "I do."

"Will the ring barer please present the rings."

Leo walked up to us and presented the rings on a small white pillow with one of his goofy smiles.

as Jesse and I slipped on our rings the priest announced, "And now, by the power vested in me by the City of New Domino City, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." He finished.

The crowd cheered as Jesse took me into his arm and dipped me to give me a very enthusiastic kiss.

"Well Mr. Calico, it seems like you were waiting for that one." I teased.

"I could barely wait, Mrs. Calico." He grinned back, his hair was starting to slip free and the gel's firm hold.

A sudden bang interrupted us and scared the crap out of everyone. "I hope I'm not to late for reception." A deep voice shouted from the end of the aisle.

Jesse righted me and looked at the figure with horror. It was Spikes. And he was holding a rifle that was currently pointing in the air. Kairi started to cry.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me." He said as he glared accusingly at Jesse.

"She was never yours, or anybody's for that matter." He retorted, pulling me closer.

"The band marker on her forehead, the halo and the crown marker on her right upper-arm, and the 1A marker on her left ankle say otherwise." Spikes growled.

"Just because you mark someone doesn't mean that they're yours, in fact, that usual makes them want to stay away from you even more." Jesse growled back.

"I made her what she is. I made her the monster she is. I am her creator and she is my creation. She is mine!" He lowered the gun and then fired, the bullet making a direct line for Jesse.

"NO!" Yusei shouted and he dove in the path of the oncoming bullet. He fell in front of us, blood spreading and staining the shoulder of his tux.

I saw red, and only red. "You...you...are dead villain!" I exclaimed. I began to shout out the names of every duel monster I had in my deck, including Natsumi, The Queen of Creatures.

My creatures lined up behind and next to me, waiting for the order to attack. I looked back from my army to Spikes. My eyes landed on him with a start. Behind him stood rows upon rows of creatures as well.

He laughed at my shock. "Ha, you didn't expect me to endow myself with the same abilities I gave you, did you? Behold, Spikes, The King of Monsters."

With that I charged at him with everyone of my creatures following me with him doing the same. We rushed forward to meet each other. I only remember flashes of pain running through my body, adrenalin, the only thing that was keeping me on my feet, and Yusei fighting as well. and I remember watching one of Spikes's creatures who had a long metal claw stab at Yusei before I faded into the darkness, unsure if we were victorious or not, unsure if Yusei was alive or not, and unsure if I would live to see a honeymoon.


	9. Chapter 9: Recovery

Chapter 9: Recovery

Natsumi P.O.V.

Chaos consumed my dreams. Fighting, death, blood filled the air around me. My beautiful wedding dress was torn and barely kept me decent. I saw Spikes and in my hand there was the knife that would've been used to cut the wedding cake. I lunged at him and buried the knife deep into his throat, screaming, "Die villain, die!" Then his form morphed so that it was now Jesse who I was stabbing. I caught him before he hit the ground. Yusei then appeared on the ground in front of me, blood pooling from a large stab wound in the center of his chest. "No!" I cried and began to sob. "No!"

Then darkness eveloped me, a familiar darkness. "No! I won't let you! I won't let you take me again!" I screamed at the empty void. Death's dark and empty face appeared before me and I quickly lashed out at it, but my fist met nothing but air in the spot where he previously had been.

"You sure you want to live to see the results of Spikes's attack?" Death cackled as his face appeared in a different place.

"I need to clean up the mess he left behind." I growled as I tried to round house kick him, but again he disappeared. "Come out and fight me you coward!"

Death laughed. "I already know that I can't beat you in a fight. No, now is not your time, but it may be someone else's, unless he has a spirit much like yours."

I now could see the entire form of Death as he was walking away. He was pulling a whimpering, mohawked man behind him like a little kid as he headed towards his next victim. I let out a low growl at the man as the darkness around me changed from death to sleep and he faded away.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

What was that sound? I thought drowsily. It sounded like a heart monitor, but heart monitors belonged in hospitals, and I was home in bed. Maybe Yusei had messed with my alarm again.

Then everything came rushing back to me and images flashed behind my eyelids. Yusei being stabbed. Jesse fighting alongside me. My hand as I buried the knife into Spikes's throat as I started to black out. I heard the speed of the heart monitor increase as the speed of my heart beat increased. The memories brought back fear and worry. I felt my face scrunch up as I was forced to remember everything that had taken place during the battle.

Jesse P.O.V.

I had been keeping a constant vigil over my wife ever since I had persuaded the doctors to let us share a room. Yusei having taken the first wound and still fought in the battle was the worst of us all and was still in the ICU. He had a large stab wound on the same shoulder that took a bullet for me, he had received a nasty blow to the head, and he had various cuts and bruises that decorated his body.

Natsumi was the second worst because she had led the charge against Spikes and his army. She had several deep cuts on her legs, torso, and head. She also had three cracked ribs and a broken one as well as five broken fingers on her right hand, probably because she punched something hard really hard. We had nearly lost her for good a couple of times, but she pulled through and was on her way to recovery. We had nearly lost Yusei a couple of times as well, and he was still in danger of dying.

Everyone else had gotten off easy. They received a few minor scratches and bruises and they were released from the hospital an hour after they arrived. I still remained because I had a broken left arm, stiches on my right side where a creature had tried to skewer me, and I wanted to remain with my newly wedded wife.

The steady beep of the heart monitor was starting to lull me to sleep when the beat of beep increased slightly. My eyelids snapped open at the small change and stared earnestly at the figure in the hospital bed next to mine. Her eyelashes were fluttering and her eyes were darting around behind their closed lids. Her face was scrunched up as if she was trying not to gag on a bitter tasting medicine. I rose up from my bed and sorely walked over to her and placed a head on her forehead. She had a slight fever, but nothing I should be concerned about.

I knew that her body would eventually heal, so my only concern was what her mental condition will be like. Would it be the Natsumi I loved? Or would she be someone totally different? Or would she revert to that pitiful unresponsive state where she was no one?

Her eyes suddenly snapped open to reveal her icy diamond blue eyes. I inhaled sharply. I was about to find out what Natsumi's mental state was. My hopes began to fall and my fears began to rise when he eyes focused on nothing and held no spark of life even though she still breathed. I took her left hand in my left and I began to weep, my tears falling on her hand, washing it in my sorrow. "Please!" I cried. "Do anything but go back to that shell of yourself. Please, do something. I don't care what you do, even if it's that messed up joke you pulled on the others after Spikes first kidnapped you, just do something."

I closed my eyes and pressed her hand against the bridge of my nose. Then I felt a weak squeeze. It was so weak, for a second I feared I had imagined it, but then it happened again and I finally managed to gather enough courage to look at her. There was a tired look on her face, but it was her. Natsumi was there.

She gave me an exhausted smile and asked teasingly, "Who are you?" I returned her grin. "Oh ye of little faith." She was starting to pant heavily as her exhaustion and need to heal started to drag her back towards slumber.

"Shh, Natsumi. You need to rest. You've been through a lot." I whispered as I lovingly stroked her hair.

"How long was I out?"

"About a week." I said as I pulled her blanket to her chin and tucked her in the best I could with one arm and all the wires that were in or on her. "We nearly lost you for good a couple of times."

"What about Yusei and the others?"

"He's… he's hanging in there." I replied as I managed to succeed in not freezing up at the question. "The doctors are still unsure if he'll make it. Everyone else is okay though. They were here a few hours ago to visit you two. They said that he's doing much better than yesterday."

I was sure that she would try to get up right then and there and demand to see him, but to my surprise, she didn't. "Death is going to try to take him." She mumbled her eyes already closed. "He'll be given the chance to fight him. After all, he is a hero. He's been a hero many times over."

She fell silent, but a few seconds later I could hear her steady breathing as she slept. Then I let myself muse over what she had said. Every time she brought up death, she talked about it as if it were a person or conscious being. But that couldn't be. Could it?

Yusei P.O.V.

I was floating in darkness. It was not the sleep kind of darkness and I know that I wasn't blind. I don't know how I knew for sure, but I knew I wasn't blind. Some time went by, and I wasn't sure how long, but after a while, a spotlight appeared on a figure only a few yards away. It was Natsumi. I tried to call out or move towards her, but it was as if someone had frozen me in place. I couldn't do anything. She was free to move however, but it did not appear that she could see me.

"No! I won't let you! I won't let you take me again!" I heard her scream at the darkness. She swung her fist at a face shaped dark void that was even darker than its surroundings, but it disappeared before she could make contact.

"You sure you want to live to see the results of Spikes's attack?" The thing cackled as its face appeared in a different place.

"I need to clean up the mess he left behind." She growled as she tried to round house kick him, but again hit disappeared. "Come out and fight me you coward!" She challenged.

The void laughed. "I already know that I can't beat you in a fight. No, now is not your time, but it may be someone else's, unless he has a spirit much like yours."

Then the being started to walk towards me and Natsumi, along with the spotlight, vanished. The thing that walked towards me was dragging Spikes, who was whimpering, behind it. Suddenly, the invisible bonds that held me were released. I glared the being that approached me. "What or who are you?" I questioned.

The thing laughed, "I was hoping by that little display I presented you with that you would've guessed."

"You're Death." I guessed.

"Indeed, that I am."

"Natsumi told me a lot about you. Have you come to collect me then?"

"Perhaps, it all depends on how you fight. You have been awarded the chance not to die and to remain among the living. All you have to do is win a fight against me. Natsumi is the only being who has ever been able to beat me." Death declared.

"Um, what am I doing here if you two are just going to duke it out?" Spikes whimpered.

Death turned around to face Spikes and looked him in the eyes. "I have been told to personally escort you to your hell Spikes. Your hell will be filled with all your worst fears and nightmares, and you will have to live through every single one of them and live through them over and over again." He responded. His voice never rose, but the darkness of it promised immeasurable pain for the villain.

Then he faced me again. "I won't let you take me very easily. I have much to fight for and that givesme strength." I promised him.

"I would suspect not. You and Natsumi are too much alike for you to give up easily." He responded. "Let us begin." The fight was not as long or as hard as I thought it would be. I quickly had my foe beaten and forced him to yield. "I hope you do not suspect that you actually beat me." He muttered.

"Why? Did you let me win?"

"Yes, even though you have a spirit much like Natsumi's, you still would've lost. Natsumi is a puzzle that even we spirits have yet to solve. I let you win for her sake, and because you are like a guardian angel to her. Natsumi's major destiny may have been completed, but she still has the power to change much in this world in a positive way. Protect her Yusei Fudo, and watch over her."

Death then faded, taking Spikes with him.

I woke with a start. I was on a hospital bed. I was alive. I had defeated Death, well, not actually defeated, but I survived. A familiar face gleamed at me.

"Yusei! You're awake! This is great! The doctors said the only thing needed to insure your survival was for you to wake up." My brother-in-law explained. "Natsumi woke up a few hours ago, but she fell back asleep. I'll see if I can get her wheeled down here."

Soon the whole gang was there, including Natsumi. We celebrated our road to recovery and the fact that for now, we were safely out of Death's reach.

**Alright a fan, the next chapter is the last chapter of the last story for this series. I am not planning on a trilogy and it is highly unlikely to happen.**


	10. Chapter 10: A Happy New Beginning

**This is the last chapter of this Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. I may not be making another Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's fanfaction for awhiel due to the fact that I have about a million ideas for millions of other shows. This chapter will be short, but it is a happy one.**

* * *

Chapter 10: A Happy New Beginning

* * *

Natsumi P.O.V.  
I was just leaving the laundry room with a basket full of clean laundry in my hands when three sets of little pounding feet could be heard coming my way. Two eight year olds, a boy and a girl, and a five year old started to chase each other around me, darting in between my legs and squealing with glee.

"Mimi, Kenshin, and Sakura!" I barked and received their immediate attention. "Your cousins will be here soon. Are your rooms ready for company?"

The twins stood in front of me with their heads bowed in shame while Sakura just looked up at me. "No, Mama." Mimi mumbled. Mimi was eight years old and was the oldest out of the twinds by only a few minutes. Her wheat blond hair reached her chin and she had emerald green eyes.

"Kenshin?"

"No, Mama." He replied. Kenshin was a lot like his twin, except that he had his short wheat blond hair gelled up in spikes.

"And what about you, Sakura?"

"Yes, Mama. My room is all done." Sakura had my blond hair and icy blue eyes and she had her father's sharp nose.

"Good job, Sakura! Go to the kitchen and ask Dark Magician Girl to get you a cookie." I praised her.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed as she ran towards the kitchen to get her cookie.

"You two, go clean your rooms. If they're not clean by the time your aunt, uncle, and cousins arrive you can't have any desert tonight."

"Yes ma'am." They said before trudging off.

Man, it's amazing what can happen in nine years. Shortly after Yusei and I had been released from the hospital, Jesse and I had bought a farm house and the property surrounding it on the Satellite in the middle of the countryside, the closet neighbor was Martha and she lived miles away. The monsters had agreed to assist us in managing the farm. The farm that my family would make money off of selling animal products and crops. The isolated location allowed the monsters to walk around in broad daylight on the property. A year went by and we had the twins and then three year later we had Sakura. Jesse and I wanted more kids, and we tried to, but it appeared that the stress from my hard life before this may have been to much for body in a way that I could no longer have kids. That was until a couple of days ago. That was one of the reason we were having Yusei and his family over, to surprise them with the news and to tell my kids.

Yusei had three kids as well. Three years after Kairi had been born they had a baby boy named Ys. He had his mother's hair and eyes but he had his father's face and strong body structure. Two years later the received another little bundle of joy, a baby boy named Himura. This little boy was all his dad. He looked like a miniature clone, even though he was only six years old. Yusei and Akiza were expecting another one and it's due in six months. Akiza was really hoping for her own miniature clone since Yusei already has his.

I smiled as I thought how much my life has changed. I was once a small girl who beaten by her own family, now look at me. I'm a mother and living a happy life, even though I had to fight through all kinds of foes and obstacles to get here. I rarely dueled any more and that was because I lived so far away from most people and since my monster became real whenever I uttered their name, I couldn't risk hurting anyone. I was still content with my life though. I had managed to survive many hardships, as well as all my loved ones, and I wouldn't want to change a thing. Don't think this is the end, no it's far from the end, it's a happy new beginning.


End file.
